


Come On Tiger

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, just plain cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: Reader convinces Dean to come to bed(Originally posted on Tumblr)





	Come On Tiger

You woke up in the middle of night expecting warm arms to be wrapped around you in a protective embrace, but there was no arms there. You turned so you were now on your other side and reached your hand out to feel if Dean was sleeping next to you. To your surprise, the space next to you was empty and cold and still made. Dean hadn’t come to bed yet. You opened your eyes and looked at your phone checking to see the time. 2:37am. Dean promised you a few hours ago that he would be coming to bed soon, but you figured that he got distracted doing research. Sighing, you rolled out of bed and grabbed your sweatshirt that you had by your side of the bed. You zipped it up and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall.

You found Dean in the War Room still awake, or at least awake enough to still be reading. He was surrounded with a bunch of leather bound books and had a few empty beer bottles by him. Crossing your arms you walked toward him, sighing. “Dean, why are you still up?” You asked. He looked up, looking like he was just about to pass out before you had spoken.

“What time is it?” He said, watching you as you walked toward him. As soon as you went behind him you started to rub his shoulders and he just went back to reading.

“It’s almost 2:45 in the morning,” You said. “You promised me you’d be in bed a couple hours ago.” He turned to face you. You still had your hands on his shoulders, but you were no longer rubbing them.

“Sorry Sweetheart. Lost track of time.” He tiredly smiled at you and kissed the top of your hand that was still on his shoulder.

“I figured,” you paused for a moment before continuing. “Come to bed please.” You managed to get out before yawning, which caused Dean to yawn. “And don’t tell me you’re not tired.”

He let out half of a laugh. “My yawn give it away?” He asked.

“Your yawn and the fact that it looked like you were about to pass out if I didn’t come in here.” You said and grabbed one of his hands, hinting at him to get up from the chair he was sitting in. “Come on Tiger.” You told him as he got up from the chair. Once he was standing up, he pulled you in close and kissed the top of your head. Without any hesitation, you wrapped your arms around him, resting your head on his chest. The two of you stood there for a moment, enjoying each other’s embrace.

He withdrew the embrace, looking into your eyes. “Let’s go to bed.” He said, reaching his hand out, wanting you to take it. You gladly took it and smiled at him. At that moment, the two of you walked out of the War Room and down the hallway to the bedroom the two of you shared. Dean was the first one to walk into the room and you walked in after him, releasing your hand from his and shut the door behind you. You watched him for a moment as he sat on the edge of his side of the bed taking his boots off.

You walked over to your side of the bed and took your sweatshirt off before going underneath the covers. You lied down on your side and watched Dean from the back as he started to finally get ready for bed. He took his green flannel off and his light wash denim jeans so he was just wearing a black t-shirt and his blue boxers you had gotten him for his birthday a few months ago. As soon as he did so, he went underneath the covers with you. “Come here,” he lazily said pulling you close to his chest, the same as he always did. You happily snuggled into his chest so you could listen to his heart beat and enjoy the movement of his chest. To other people, it might have sounded strange, but it actually made you feel calm whenever you felt the movement of his chest while you slept.  


Once you saw Dean close his eyes you closed yours, happy that he was finally getting some sleep. You knew in your heart that he was probably just going to wake up in three of four hours anyway; he rarely ever got more than four hours of sleep because of the amount of nightmares he had. But you told yourself, that if he was going to try and get out of bed before 9 in the morning, you were going to try and do everything in your power to make sure he stayed in bed and got at least 6 or 7 hours of sleep; because it was something he deeply needed.


End file.
